Everything I need
by allyg1990
Summary: ROMY. On one starlit night, Remy and Rogue find that they don't need to wish on a shooting star- they already have everything they need.


"Rogue?" The girl in question didn't look up, eyes still locked on slice of night sky visible through her window. It was clear tonight, the blanket of black velvet liberally sprinkled with glimmering pinprick stars.

"Hmm?" She questioned, unmoving. An arm snaked around her waist, and its owner scooted across her bed and moved closer to her, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"What'cha y' lookin' at?" She shrugged lightly, bare shoulders rising and dipping into the air, sending his face bobbing up and down.

"The stars." She said simply, pulling her knees up to her chest. He took a moment to follow her gaze up to any random shard of light, his eyes quickly flitting back to her face.

"_Tu est plus belle que tout les étoiles dans le ciel._"He murmured, lightly pressing his lips to the bare skin on her neck. The corners of her mouth turned up ever so slightly, but she still kept on staring at those winking dots of brightness.

"Ah don't speak French, swamp rat." She mumbled, almost ignoring him completely. He frowned at the resistance she was putting up. It wasn't usually this hard to squeeze a simple kiss out of her.

"_Je sais, je sais_." He muttered against her skin, and then straightened a little, moving to withdraw his arms from around her. "Well, if y' gonna stargaze all night…" Her hands snapped to his, keeping them firmly in position. Apart from that she didn't move a muscle.

"Give me a moment." She assured him, and he let himself rest against her again, fingers absently dancing across her taut stomach. Though normally the little habit would have earned him a light slap, now she barely seemed to notice it. His eyes strayed, scanning the room for some sort of entertainment to fill the nervous moments. But he could never be bored when she was around. He buried his face in her hair and inhaled, savoring the familiar twin scents of jasmine and honeysuckle. Still she was silent.

Then, finally, a smile spread across her face, and she turned towards him, her nose brushing his, just barely.

"There." She said, pleased with herself. "A shootin' star." He grinned, red-on-black eyes glowing in the half-light emitted by a sole candle in the corner.

"Y' kept Remy waitin' fo' a _shooting star_?" He asked, trying to inject a sense of incredulity into his voice, but failing as it was swamped by his teasing tone. Her smile widened wickedly.

"Go on, swamp rat. Make a wish." He shook his head, leaning forward so that his lips grazed her cheek.

"I got not'in to wish for. Everyt'in' I need is-" His arms tightened around her protectively. "-right here in front 'o me." She turned away again, leaning into his hold.

"For so long ah would wish that ah could touch…" She trailed off, her voice not even a whisper. He brushed a white stripe of hair out of her eyes, surprised by the vague wetness that gathered on his fingertips. His fingers gently traced the area under her eyes, wiping away her tears.

"Y've got dat now. Dere's not'in t' cry 'bout." He told her softly, pressing his lips to slight hollow at the back of her neck, just below her hairline. She nodded, ivory fingers touching her face to finish the job themselves.

"Ah know, ah know." She mumbled. Suddenly he flopped onto his back, pulling her with him. Knowing the routine, she twisted around so that their stomachs pressed against each other, their faces separated by mere millimeters.

"What would y' wish fo', Rogue?" He breathed. She pressed her lips to his forehead in reply.

"Well," she replied, pausing abruptly and moving her mouth down to trail tantalizingly across his bottom lip. He didn't wait a second longer, crushing his lips onto hers, a hand creeping up behind her neck to pull her closer to him. After a few moments of bliss, she broke away.

"Everythin' ah need is right here in front o' me." She repeated, turning her face sideways and lying there with her head tucked under his chin. His hands gently stroked her hair as she closed her emerald-green eyes, and he found that now he was the one transfixed by the oddly pulsating pinpricks of light, liberally sprinkled over a slice of black velvet.


End file.
